A toast
by Anne Holly
Summary: Through Harry's part, we observe his relationship with Luna Lovegood, the dreamy and werid girl, and how it develops into something called LOVE.


"I don't exactly remember how it started. I often ask myself that question. You were never someone whom caught my attention before the fifth year. Even when I got to know you better, you were always an outsider. But after many unexpected events, I began to wonder. You held your head high and strong when others critized you. You always made excuses for cruel things others say about you. I often wonder how you keep yourself from expoding and screaming. When I look at you, I feel I can see pass your visage and regread the inner you. You reflect your inside. Was it the day when we talked about Sirius's death? Was it the day when you told me about the stars?"  
  
_"What are the purpose of stars?" I asked stupidly looking up at the twinkling dark night.  
  
You glanced at me dreamily and smiled. Your eyes twinkled exacly like the stars. The night wind blew your hair beautifully, catching every curly strand.  
  
"Stars are guilders." You simply said.  
  
You lifted your hands to the sky and laid back on to the grass. You tried to catch them with your hands and looked very much like a child.  
  
"That one points out the north for the lost." You said pointing at a very bright star.  
  
" What about that one?" I asked you pointing at a randome one.  
  
" Thats the guild of wealth." You said.  
  
" What about that one?" I asked pointing at another randome star.  
  
You looked up at me and went quite. You seemed to be looking for a word to describe it.  
  
"Thats the guild of love." You said slowly.  
  
I looked up at the star I randomly picked and imprinted its exact location into my brain. I will never forget it.  
_  
"That moment with you often comes back to me. I wonder if you meant anything when you told me about that star. Did the star guild us together? That parky night was very ironic. I felt so warm. That night, you looked me in the eyes and smiled. You made me warm again. You made sadness drift away. I fell for you. I tried very hard not too, I didn't want to love again. The relationship with Cho had made me very tired. And after Sirius's death, I couldn't love again. Sirius left me, he had been my only family. I loved him, but he left. I didn't want you to leave me too. So I kept quiet for the longest two years I've ever lived. I though I was going to burst. There were moments when I wanted to admit my feelings so badly, but I controled myself and waited. I could see you coming closer and closer to me everyday. How I longed to hold you in my arms and kiss you goodnight. Then that one night came when I though our relationship terminated."  
  
_"Ron, wake up!" I screamed.  
  
He did not move. His head rested on the pillow of the hospital wing. Hermione was by his other side. She had tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
"Why did you have to do this." I said, " Why did you have to save me."  
  
"I am not sure if he will live, Mr Potter." said Madame Pomfrey weakly.  
  
"He has too." I shrieked, "It's all my fault."  
  
Hermione snapped.  
  
"Stop blaming yourself damn it." She shrieked.  
  
"It is my bloody fault." I said.  
  
"It was my fault." Hermione said. "I forced him."  
  
"No you didn't." I protested.  
  
You sat in the corner looking at the two of us. You looked hurt and injured.  
  
"Its nobodys fault." you said in the smallest voice, "Ron made up his own mind."  
  
Hermione hand went to her face. She leaned over and kissed Ron squarly on the lips. And sank back to her chair.  
  
I felt that every person I loved had left me that moment. Ron was at mortal peril, Hermione was emotional injured, I couldn't possibly believed that I had tried to love you when I couldn't even love the people I had already loved. You sat there in the corner and looked out the window. I could see you eyes. They were hurt. I felt so bad. I was going to blow. I ran out. I went out to the grounds and felt the parky night air. You came after me.  
  
"Harry." You said softly.  
  
I didn't want to look at you so I didnt' turn around.  
  
"Look, I know your upset, but if you keep it in you, you'll feel worst." you said.  
  
I finally turned. You were crying silently at me. The pain had gone to my legs. I sank to the grass. You ran over and knelt down with me.  
  
"The stars are right above," You said softly, "they'll guild us."  
  
You kissed my scar and allowed me to collaps on to your shoulder. I cried bitterly that night with your arms around me. I knew that I had to tell you or I will regret_.  
  
"That night, I hadn't lost anyone, not even Ron. He had recovered. After this night, you were at arms length. We had both been through alot of pain and sufferings. I want to tell you during my seventh year, but Sirius's death had slowed me down. I came back to Hogwarts every two weeks to see you. I had many excuses for turning up at the school. You were always glad to see me. On the day of your graduation, I kissed you for the first time. You were surprised and shocked. That night, I was invited to your house for dinner. Your father told me alot about you. He told me that you wanted to continue with school, but had no money to do so. That idea sprang to my mind. I had gold. I had alot of it. I didn't need it. I knew you weren't going to accept it if I gave it to you, so I gave it to the school instead. I'd never forget that day when you ran to me with a letter in your hands, telling me that the school accepted you with a scholarship. I was so happy to see you so joyful and happy.I finally asked you out on a date. I picked you up after school and went to dinner. We started seening each other more often. I loved every single second spent with you. You lighted my world up. Then that beautiful day came. We were smuggled together on the couch in my apartment. We had fallen asleep."  
  
_You woke up when I kissed your face. My breath was swallow.  
  
"What's wrong?" You asked worriedly.  
  
"I had a nightmare." I replied as I kissed you again.  
  
"What was it?" You asked.  
  
"I dreamt that you had died." I choked. "When I got to your body, you were gone."  
  
You looked at me and kissed me on the nose. Your lips brushed aganist my cheeks and my ear.  
  
"I won't die." You whispered.  
  
I knew I had to do it now.  
  
"Will you marry me?" I asked timibly. "I can't possibly love anyone else half as much as you. You make my life so happy."  
  
You smiled and started to cry.  
  
"Yes." came from your lips.  
  
I took out the ring I saved since last year and slipped it on to your finger.  
  
"I love you so much." You said to me.  
  
"I love you more." I replied.  
_  
"I couldn't believe my luck. You said yes to my proposal. And today I stand here infront of you to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you. I fall in love with you over and over again, everyday and everyday to come. My feels for you will always be the same because you are my one and only. I can't live without you. That star we saw that night guilded us to love. That star brought me you. I am proud to tell everyone that you are my bestest friend. I am proud to think that our children will look exactly like you. I can't tell you how much I love you because their isn't a word to describe it. I hope you know what I mean."  
  
Harry choked looked into Luna's eyes. They were both crying.  
  
"To my best friend, lover, wife and teacher." Harry lifted his glass and drank to Luna.  
  
Luna kissed him on the cheek and once again blushed her lips on his cheek and ear.

And whispered "I know."  
  
Please review. If you like, I will write Luna's toast. Flamers are welcomed. 


End file.
